The Change: Fight To The Finish
by Stark's Missy
Summary: The group meets new friends and gets threats from the enemy. they fight to the finish. but is it the finish of them, their opponents, or everyone? read and find out. dont read unless uve read TheChange: TheBeginning. please read and reveiw! love yall!
1. Chapter 1

So it's Friday afternoon; 4pm. Saline, Lat and I stayed up all night talking over new class agendas and blue prints for school safety.  
"Skylar I need you to drop drama class." Saline got straight to the point.  
"And do what for second?" I wanted to throw a bitch fit. I loved drama; Saline taught it and I had fun. WTF!  
"Lat I need you to drop it too." She took a deep breath and said, "You guys this note," she held up the note from the 'bad guy tea party' as Lat called them, "means war. We have to study fighting techniques; lots of them. And we have to push our strengths and weaken our weaknesses. We have to be strong and better than the best." She was all-serious and was going to push us; hard.  
"I'll drop drama, if it means I have more time to hit people!" Lat was bouncing with joy. Sheesh she was such a fighter; but we all loved her for it. "I know you do." Saline and she laughed.  
"Okay so starting Monday ya'll two will have Sociology099 first period still, second intervals you two will have AdvancedFighting103, and your normal Art of War class for third. Got it?" Saline got blunt and serious again.  
We both nodded.  
"What about the blue prints for safety and stuff. What do we do about that? I don't know how we are supposed to do anything." I babbled fast.  
"Have you ever heard of a protection ritual?" I shook my head no and at nodded, practically bouncing again.  
"It is like witch craft, but it's the real thing. We cast a circle with one very powerful being and two or more beings, which will stand by the cause and actions 110 percent." Saline's eyes brightened and she smiled. It was more of an approval smile then anything.  
"Exactly, where did you learn this? I never taught you this" Saline pressed.  
"Last year. My classes were, pass with excellence or stay for the four-month break doing re-teach. So I listened." Lat answered.  
"Very well then, do you mind informing Sky on the matters? I must go shower and prepare for class; it is 4:20. After school we shall deal with matters." She stated, hugging us, before walking away.  
Lat and I walked to the library, which was across campus by building one. "The bad  
guy tea party people; are they like a group with a leader, or are they all equal?" I asked Lat once we were close to the library, where not a lot of kids were.  
"Well I actually have no idea. I just know they are bitches who feed on fear, pain, and distress. I also know that we have an hour before we need to head back, to get to class, and that this big ass library has anything that is everything in it." We reached the doors and went in. We walked all the way to the back of the far-left hall; where they held the computers. I sat in front of the computer and would doo all the typing and clicking, Lat sat next to me and told me how and what to do.  
"Go to Google and type in "Protection Rituals, 1558," and I did. Lat told me to click on a private sight link and I did; we needed a password to be able to use it.  
Towards the bottom of the page it said, "_Protection rituals were first used by a group in the mid-1500s. They are used to protect a place or area from harm and or evil. These rituals need one powerful being such as a goddess, god, or someone in a high position such as a high vampire's priestess, and at least two beings who are willing to sacrifice everything to protect and honor the course of action and the others whom serve. The followers shall bring one, small, thing that gives them confidence. The highest/ most powerful being shall cast a circle; they stand in the center and the rest make spiraling circle outwards. The followers will start at his or her left hand side and start to circle around them. The center shall call out the words of choice, stating to the god(dess) of choice; as long as it may not be an evil being." _It went on for a few more paragraphs but what we needed was in that paragraph.  
"See this is what it is. And I am 110% sure; this is what Saline is talking of. We will have to see if we can get a few others to stand with us to protect the school. And I wanna show you something about the hags group."  
I nodded and turned sideways. Lat sat on my knees, typed, and clicked very swift entering passwords, before coming to a site.  
It had all the information about the Demons of the Underworld in it. At the top I saw that they had a date; in which stood for when they updated and corrected the sight; it was yesterdays date. There were links and pictures, so we skimmed through the pictures and paragraphs until we neared the bottom when I pounded the desk to the right of the computer putting a hole through the wood.  
"What the fuck! This shit was updated yesterday and do you see whose fucking pictures those are?!" I was pissed! "That is fucking Sandy. That is fucking Ashley. That is fucking TJ, and that is Kathleen! Why the fuck are they on here! They are the fucking heads of the Hags! AH!" I was screaming and Lat was covering my mouth, with everything she had. But I had a set of lungs, stronger than almost any ones.  
"Excuse me young miss. I am going to have to ask you to step out or shut your mouth. This may be a place full of vampires. But you are in a school, a library nonetheless. Which will it be?" A middle-aged looking woman said to us.  
"We will only be a moment. I am sorry Mrs. Cole." Lat said struggling with my under her.  
The woman looked at us as if we were psychotic, and walked away.  
"Shut the fuck up. Talk in your head or something. Okay its 5:10 pm. We are late for class now anyways so who cares Saline is teaching first hour today, so whatever. I am gunna print this out, and I want you to go to the bathroom across the hall, wet your face, and calm down. It will take me about two minutes to print this and run down to the lobby and get the papers, come back, get you, and go to class. Go in there and relax a little. When I come back we will deal with this."  
I was blood red and I could feel the heat of my boiling blood under my skin. I was furious, annoyed, pissed, bitchy, and not the least bit scared. I hated the fact that Ashley was like my friend, Sandy was too, TJ had always been an ass-hat but I never, ever thought any of these people in a million years would be part of something so vile.  
Lat relaxed her grip, got up and shoved me towards the bathroom. She stalked off to get the printing papers.  
I did exactly what Lat had told me to do; I wet my face with ice-cold water and then sat in the corner on the freezing cold tile ground. I really did need to calm down a little. I did not know my own strength yet and I could hurt myself, or Lat or even Saline. Lat did not come back after five minutes so I went to check on her. She was standing at the counter by Ashley.  
I ran over to them and hit Ashley as hard as I could. She went flying back about ten feet. I shrugged and grabbed Lat's arm and stomped out of the library, as furious as I could be; I guess the bathroom and cold water was done for no reason. I pulled Lat all the way across campus to our first period; Sociology099 which Saline taught today  
"Nice of you two to join us." Saline said no looking up.  
"Umm S-s-s-Saline y-you n-n-need t-to h-h-h-help u-us." Lat stuttered, as her voice broke, when she tried to grip my arm. I saw Sandy and was furious.  
"What? W," Saline started to say when she saw me. She shuddered. And ran over to me. "Class get to work. You know what you are supposed to be working on. Behave or else." She said sternly to the class, which was bemused by me. I stayed eyes locked on Sandy.  
"What? Can't keep your animals contained? You should put them in a cage." Sandy said in the bitchiest voice I had ever heard. That was the last straw. She was part of a group that threatened to kill family and my friends + me and now she's making commentary on me being an _animal?_ I flinched out of Lat's grasp and bolted for her throat.  
"No! Skylar! Stop!" Lat yelled as I ran. I heard saline yell "shit." I was about four feet away from ripping that little bitch's throat out, when Saline and Lat caught my arms and yanked me back. I was so pissed. I could feel the fear radiating from all the kids around me. All I see were outlines of bodies, that fucking ass-hat's face, and bright blue, red and black cloudiness.  
This meant fear, anger, and evil.  
My friend pulled me back and out of the room, and Saline was yelling at me, telling me I was irresponsible and being severely immature.  
"What the hell were you thinking!" Saline was screaming.  
"Sandy and and and and um Kathleen and TJ!" I could hear the anger and shock in her voice.  
"What about them?!" Saline urged.  
"They lead the fucking HAGS!!!!" I screamed in Saline's face, which was hurt, shock, pissed, devastated, and worried.

**Thank you lat for the help. And this was an intense chapter.  
Hope ya'll like It.! Please read and review!!!  
Sorry if you do not like it. If you don't what the heck ever.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Saline told me to go sit at her desk so I was far away from the hags, while Lat sat next to me to ensure nothing bad would happen during this class. I sat there the whole hour giving her the most vicious snarling look I –or anyone- could have ever seen or given. The black aura around he faded and it began to turn an orangey red.  
"S can you come here?" However, my here sounded more like ear. She walked over to me after a moment when she was done helping a boy named Josiah. She bent down so I could whisper in her ear. "What does it mean if some body's aura is like reddy orange?"  
"They're scared or feeling pity. Why?" I nodded my head towards Sandy, Saline laughed. "Can I please go talk to her? You can even put fire cuffs on me. Please?" I begged. She studied me to see if I were being honest. I guess she really trusted me because after a while she just let me go; no handcuffs no nothing.  
"Okay you little fucking whore, why are you scared? Or like what'd you feel pity for? Aren't you supposed to be all fucking high and might; afraid of nothing?"I sneered at her.  
She looked up at me with a wtf look. "I ain't feeling pity for shit and I sure as fuck am not scared." She was such a bitch I wanted to slap the fucking attitude out of her and into another lifetime; mind you a vampire's life can last hundreds and hundreds of years. Ugh! I heard her mumble, "even if I were I _couldn't_ tell you," under her breath.  
I walked away and went to sit at the desk and pretend I never heard her, but the bell rang; time for drama. Not like, I needed anymore of drama in my life; even if I did love the class.  
When Lat and I walked into class, there were two kids in our seats. A redheaded girl with hazel eyes and high cheekbones was in Lat's seat, a boy with pale white skin, eyes the color of wheat, and hair the color of honey was in mine.  
I looked at Lat who looked back at me. We shared a brief conversation with our eyes; no words. We then nodded and walked to where our seats were.  
We did everything as if it were rehearsed amillion times.  
We both shifted all or weight to our left leg, popped our hips out, and out our hand on that hip. And at the same time we sighed and said, "Who are you and you're in my seat."  
They looked at each other with wtf looks before they looked at us. "I am Jane, 17 years old." Said the girl in Lat's seat. "Mm-hmm I'm John, 19 years old."  
Jane looked back and forth from me to Lat while saying, "I'm sorry. That is my brother John, he is 19 and a big ass. He is like depressing because hes like depressed because he never said bye to his fuckin' girlfriend. Whatever! He is a fucking dunce. Sorry and we'll move." She smiled a friendly and warm smile, then turned to John. "Get up and move." She said in a strong, powerful voice. He got up and walked to the back of the room, and sat in a desk I adnt noticed before.  
She was vetting her things to go back with him but I stopped her. "Do you either of you have powers?" I thought well duh they do wtf kind of question is that? They are vampires; so of course. She looked up at me horrified and started to cry. I wonder why?


	3. Chapter 3

"What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" I was freaked, she seemed so strong and stuff but why was she bawling?  
"Lat! Skylar! You two are in so much trouble! Did you hit her?" Athena came in yelling at us. We spun around almost losing our balance. We shook our head furiously. "Then what? Go outside wait for me; Now!" She was being such a bitch I thought. Nevertheless, she looked at me as if I were insane.  
Lat and I stood about thirty or forty feet from the door. And talked about what the fuck was wrong with P. Athena and why Jane started to cry; neither of us knew.  
"I am sorry I yelled at you. It is just from first glance she was crying and you two were standing over her. I didn't think to read your thoughts." Professor A. walked over to composed and glowing blue, yellow and us beyond five minutes later. When she was in front of us she looked as if she had just lost something; a piece of her. "She fought. But she lost. The demons from the underworlds took everything she had. All she has is John and she acts high and mighty because she wants to feel as if she still has powers. And I am aware you know what John's story is."  
"I had no idea you could lose your powers in a fight. Did they just disappear? How did it happen? I am so sorry." I was stars truck. Lat looked pissed?  
"What the fuck. Does someone think this is funny? Someone is a cruel fucker." Lat was mad. She was red.  
"Huh?" Professor Athena and I said in synchronization. We were fucking brilliant speakers.  
"Do you think it is a coincidence that when we get a threat from people who are planning to destroy us all, that two kids come; who have fought them before? I mean what if this fight turns to war? What if they are still here? What will happen? Jane is majorly messed up at the mention of what happened; not even at the sound of their name. Just the thought of it is horrible. What if she sees them? What if…" lat went all out. Athena blinked in a wtf stare and I ran.  
I didn't know where I was going, but I ran. I ran for about thirty minutes across campus until I was out of breath. I eventually stopped and help my ribs, as I panted. I stopped and sat on a bench, Since no one was around. At least that's what I thought. 


	4. Chapter 4

I thought no one was around and that is why I sat there; to stay away from people and out of trouble. Nevertheless, twenty minutes of alone time; doing nothing alone, I heard voices.  
"…she's not welcome; none of them are." Said a high-pitched girl's voice.  
"I know but they did nothing wrong." A deeps male's voice said. "Kathleen is the one who did wrong! They all did, but not them two." He was shouting now. It sounded as if the girl were going to kill him because she screamed louder than fuck. I just got up and started for the dorms.  
I was almost half-way there when someone came jogging around the corner and stopping dead center in front of me. He was big and buff, and had tanned skin that would make any girls heart melt; if they did not have a soul mate. He had dark hair; black I think. He had on a red shirt and faded blue jeans. He was damn cute if I had to say so. He had deep blue eyes. MY mind went on babbling for a few more seconds. Then he spoke, "Hey I'm Samuel Bernael Forcas." And his voice was like melted chocolate on strawberries at their finest. Then Jasper came running around the corner, panting, crying, with blood all over his clothes and body. Samuel and I got huge eyed and gasped.  
"Jasper!" I screamed. Then I felt his pain for someone close. I ran to him – the few feet that separated us. "She's – I – I – I tried." He sobbed softer than a whisper. I had to listen hard to hear him; and I had better than excelled hearing.  
"Lat. Kathleen came. I couldn't stop them." He cried. "My sister's gone." I hugged him, and I buried my face in his chest for a few moments. But then I thought –why the fuck are we here moping, we need to be with her. Then I thought about Samuel (Sam) - Jasper stiffened and pulled out of my grip and looked at me with a wtf, confused, hurt look.  
"What?" My voice broke.  
He did not look at me he looked past me and got rigid and tense. I could feel the anger welling up in him. "_You!_" He snarled, pointing at Sam. I was honestly confused now He was acting as if he knew him.  
"_WHY THE FUCK IS HE HERE?" Jasper actually yelled at me_.  
"I don't know." I whispered because he was yelling at me and I was actually scared. And I was telling the truth I really did not know why he was here.  
He stomped past me and got right into Sam's face, which had a huge "screw you" smirk on it. WTF was all I could think.  
"Why the fuck are you here, you disgraceful piece of shit." He waited about half a second before going on. He didn't even let Sam answer. "You go fix what you did. You go help my sister. Do it now!" He didn't move though. "I said NOW! You did this! You douche." Jasper was blazing red and his hands, which were by his sides, looked as if fire were building up underneath them. Sam still did not move an inch, that's when Jasper's hand flared; fire came rushing out of his hands and his whole body turned a reddish color.  
I thought about Saline's emotions and thoughts; so I could read her mind and find out where I was. I noticed a few markers that would be found around buildings four and five. Then she must have realized I was trying to find her, because she thought 'I'm behind building four.'  
"Bye." Was all I said to Jasper. He looked at me with his eyes pure red, and full of hate and hurt and tears. "I have to go." I did not try to block my mind so if he really wanted to know where I was going he would have read my thoughts.  
I walked for about two mille-seconds and then I bolted past anything and everything so fast all I saw were blurs of color. To run all the way across campus to building four, it took me no more than twelve seconds. I saw Saline sitting with her back to me, and when I got closer, I saw she was holding the limp body of my roommate, best friend, and sister. I cried. I had no idea if she were dead she was not moving, and I had no idea if it were possible to read the mind of another when they are unconscious. However, from the looks of Jasper I thought she were dead.  
I was kneeling next to Saline and a lifeless Lat not soon enough. Saline was not crying anymore, she was practically emotionlessly lifeless. I hugged Saline sideways. She jumped and shivered when I touched her; as if I were a foreign animal sniffing her; she –for a second- looked scared. "Can I?" I asked her. She looked emotionlessly at me and nodded one very dull soft nod. Then I took Lat's body, pulled her up, rested her head on my heart, and sobbed once and then I was not sad after that one sob – I was beyond pissed.  
It is quarter to midnight now. I shifted Lat's shell back into Saline's clear-silhouetted body. I stood up in one slow but easy movement and turned around slowly. I walked about three feet when Jasper came around the corner dragging Samuel, by the hair, along the ground. I stopped and waited for them to reach us. Once they did, Jasper yanked him up and walked him over to stand in front of Saline.  
She looked up and her silhouette turned into a light faded pink. She had a curious look on her face.  
"Hello Miss. Mene." Said Sam to Saline. Once he spoke, I heard her heart flutter louder and louder until it stopped.  
"Saline!" I screamed running back to her. Now I was bawling.  
"I am going to kill you Samuel Fucking Bernael Douche Bag Forcas! You took the two people I actually loved in life. My two sisters. My best friends. You killed them both. Now you will die." I spoke clearly, softly, and strongly. My voice was that of a goddess.  
I took Saline and Lats bodies in each of my arms and carried them to my room, and placed Lat in her bed and Saline in mine. When I walked through the common room, there were a lot of whispers and stares. I did not bother to stop or look at anyone.  
I went to the bathroom and took a boiling hot shower to try to cure the throbbing in my head. I prayed to Nyx that everything would be okay. She got out an hour later, to see Saline and Lat sitting up on the bed. I gasped, I screamed, and fell over. I thought I was seeing dead people now. Was I?


	5. Chapter 5

3 "No." They both said at the same time.  
"How?" Was all I could say.  
"Love." I did not understand what she meant. I mean she did not even answer my question. What the fuck does the word love have to do with anything-? It hit me.  
"My love for you two brought you back." I stated it more as a statement and not a question, but they both nodded. "Umm you two should sleep. I have something to do." I sneered as I said this. Moreover, Saline stood and almost cried. I did not realize until now that she was glowing. She looked more radiant and strong than I have seen her in all my life, and she always looks beautiful, glowy, and strong. "You can't."  
I could tell my expression was dumb founded. "What? I don't care if you are alive right now, because you were dead." I stopped to consider what I said than I went on, "Well of course I care that you are alive. I mean I love you, both. However, he killed you once and he is not going to do it again. He is going to feel the pain he caused for both of you and me. I don't care nothing can change my mind." I stood there with a hard face and my mouth a flat line.  
"He is my soul mate. He was not the one to hurt Lat, Ashley kicked her in her ribs and _mom _spoke with her. I fell because he was so….I cannot describe it… and then _mom_ pulled my soul to hers so she may give me clues. I may not be the strongest being, or the fastest, but I am quick with riddles and things of that nature." She giggled at the last part, and then I got what she first said.  
I stood there with my arms folded across my chest and had the look of 'get to the point on my face.' "

"He is her soul mate." Lat said as if she were speaking to a baby about stealing the cookies outta the cookie jar.  
I huffed, got a seriously annoyed, defeated, tone, and said, "I still want to strangle him."  
"You are such a drama queen." Lat and Saline said in unison. "Come here." We all group hugged and burst into hysterical laughter.  
About one o' clock, Jasper came in with Abaddon and Sam. When I saw Jasper, my heart fluttered and skipped two beats. Lat's heart did the same when she saw Abaddon. And Saline turned redder than a tomato, blushed, and her heart skipped about ten beats.  
"Do not hurt him, or I will kill you. Got that Sky?" Saline thought a harsh but fluttered voice. I meant to laugh in my head, but I laughed out loud; louder than I should have. But it was to funny, she didn't know him, he hurt her (in a way- I guess), and she was sticking up for him already. Well gosh. Lol. She gave me a sharp look and sighed.  
I walked up to Jasper's side wtha pisssed off expression ad a blocked mind. I really could not pass up the opportunity to scare the shit out of Saline and hopefully Sam; mostly Sam. I got to Jasper and Sam in six swit strides and I raised my fist, igh and powerful. Sam flinched, Saline screamed bloody murder, and I laughed!  
"Okay. I am seriously sorry Saline, Same, and any one else who would have been offended if I hurt him. I would not hurt Samuel Bernael Forcas, if my life depended on it. I could never hurt him because it would hurt Saline; something I would kill yself for." I was serious, sincere, and I meant it more then I wanted to.  
"I love you guys so much but I did not come up here for giggles and laughs and jokes. We got another threat!" Jasper said in a strong, loud, powerful voice.  
Gasps were sent out all through out the room. Saline on the other hand simply thought.


	6. Chapter 6

I read Saline's mind. She thought exactly this –"Why did Sam have to come here. Why was he my soul mate? Why was he here when all bad happens? I don't think it is just a coincidence – he used to be on their side; he used to worship Lucifer." Then unexpectedly she thought, "Skylar if you don't get out of my head I am going to bash yours."  
Lat snorted. I guess she was listening too. We were just standing there in shock until Sam said something very intelligible. "Why the fuck did we come up here? To gasp? No. Get working on blue prints or a plan or something. Start preparing. I don't know what you guys do here, but you had better start." Everyone looked shocked that he knew more than five words. "Stop looking at me like I am fucking stupid." He added 'Except Saline, she can keep looking. She is gorgeous,' in his head.  
"Oh get a room." I said in a eww tone.  
"I was talking in my head, and it was in a room. So get your own room and get outta mine." Okay he lost the smartness he was flaunting before.  
Lat and I started to Laugh. Then Saline, Jasper, and Abaddon all hushed up. We stifled one last giggle and got silent. "Okay. Do you guys have a spell or something you can you to prohibit the coming and going of students and any personnel?" he was gaining his smartness back.  
CLICK! Something went off in Saline's mind. "Lat and Skylar? Did you two go do research and learn up about protection spells?" Saline's face lit up. And Sam turned rosey red. He thought she was the most beautiful, amazing creature ever created or born. He looked at her with awe in his eyes. I could not help but smile a friendly awed smile.  
Click! Went off in Sam's head, then he looked more devastated and defeated than ever. "I-i-i-i. I hate. You cannot. It is not." Saline looked confused as hell.  
"Why?" Abaddon asked.  
"I have to tell you my personal story to tell you why." Everyone nodded and he went on. "I am several centuries old. I came here because I fell from God's side. I was the son of a man called Lucifer. He was given the name Devil and you all may or may not know him as Satan. He was one of the three high angels next to God. But he thought that he was just s important as God if not more so. He wanted to be treated as an equal or more. He wanted to have more authority in the seven lathe seven layers. He took a deep breath and continued.  
The decisions and actions cost him everything he had; except one thing. The one thing that could help him get what he wanted."  
Skylar interrupted him, "You. You were the only thing that God could not take from man, angel, immortal, or any being; their lad. Their child."  
He nodded. "I was thirteen when my father was removed from Gods right hand side." He sobbed a little but stayed strong. Saline looked memorized. "My father gave me the ability to age. I can be young or old. But I chose to stay how I looked from back when. This is what I looked like several hundred years ago." everyone starred in awe at him. He took two or three deep breathes. I just noticed when he paused to take these deep breathes; one and two at a time; were the only times he was actually getting air in him. He was exhaling so much air but hardly inhaling any at all.  
"Get to the point." Jasper was tired of his voice now.  
"My point is; when he fell he sent me here to meet four others who fell many years before m father and me. My father had me become one with them as their leader. He wanted to feel power through me. He wanted to feel suffering others and their hardships through me; because he could not inflict such pains. I became the leader and we made rules and spells that state things such as –if you are in the Satanic Hags Rituals Group, you must obtain by and live by all rules. And one that states if you're in the group you must know everyone of our spells, rituals, rules, etc, to be a part.- And the most important, stupid, horrid, fucked up spell was that of defying and obstructing all rules following Nyx's path; good."  
He stopped and everyone but Lat looked confused and challenged. So Lat spoke up this time. "What he is saying is – the rules, regulations, spells, and all order we have to keep us safe- has no effect on them. We could do a million and six different rituals and spells and we could even come up with potions- but they would have no effect on anyone in the group." Lat said slightly nodding and her voice was a whisper but never broke. She did not seem torn or anything.  
"Exactly. So when I said what plans or blue prints do you have – I meant do you know how to fight." Sam said in a DA toned. No one answered but I think I saw Lat shake her head, even though we all knew she DID know how to fight. "Saline?" Sam said looking directly in her eyes.  
She was practically mesmerized by his eyes and the crooked smile he had as he spoke to her. "Huh?" Was her brilliant answer. He smiled showing all of his perfect, sharp, pointed, amazing fangs, and teeth. When he started to talk his smile disappeared and his face went hard and his body went rigid. "Will you take these …allies… out of school until the fight to the finish is completely finished? As in the death of many lives?" He said, looking pained.  
Saline and Sam both thought the exact same thing, at the exact same time –Whose end will it be- and how many lives will be gone from the victorious side?


	7. Chapter 7

"Umm eww! And what are we supposed to do then; like how can we kill and keep them out?" Lat said getting back on topic; once everyone was looking at Saline's dazed self.  
"Well you can take a knife made from all five affinities: air, water, fire, earth, and spirit. But there has not been one person that has held all five. It is super rare if someone has four. Three is uncommon but is more likely than the rest, two and one are as common as monkeys are to trees. Or" Sam said; he mumbled 'or' softly though.  
He took a deep breath. "Or you can surrender the amount of people from their side you have killed or damaged. In this case two people. The thing is they have to be willing to sacrifice themselves. They have to love their family enough to leave them."  
I looked at the clock and it was almost three am. So I huffed, took a deep breath and said, "Okay everyone go back to their rooms, get a sleeping bag or something, a few clothes, a toothbrush, and whatever you need to shower. If you want to stay the night for two or three maybe even four nights." Everybody nodded and said their positive conformations. Saline and Sam were the last to go, once everyone evacuated the room to go get their things. Jasper never left because he had many of his things here already because he was always over.  
However, when Saline and Sam left I saw them start to hold hands as they shut the door.  
Jasper and I lay on the bed and had a hot and sweaty make out session on my bed. After about ten minutes, my shirt was off, and his was hanging on the bedpost. Twenty minutes later the whole gang walked in. Oh's and Ah's were said and clapping happened. When I stood Saline laughed.  
"What?" Jasper and I said at the same time.  
"Let's play truth or dare in the room." She said  
Abaddon snorted. "Let's say the things in the room and have the dares be aloowed anywhere on campus."  
"Yeah." Everyone said. 

I wanted to dedicate a whole chapter to ONLY truth or dare without anything else. SO I will update tonight. No worries. I know its short but hold your horses, if you can't suck my cock and lick a rock.  
:P


	8. Chapter 8

Jasper and I never bothered to put our shirts back on, but we started our game.  
Abaddon asked. "Can I start?"  
We all got into a circle, each of us sat next to our soul mates on one side and friends on the other side of us.  
"Sure thing." Saline giggled at him.  
"No rules; except we cannot leave the campus." Lat said.  
"I dare Saline and Latty bear," **(Lat's **** came up with that.) ** "To kiss." Abaddon said in a flirtatious, seductive voice. Lat regretted saying no rules.  
She was not going to pussy foot out though; but she never said where to kiss her, so Lat got up, as did Saline, and they pecked each other on the check, and then laughed.  
"You never said where. Now it's my turn." Saline said as they both sat back down. "Skylar, truth or dare?"  
"Dare. Duh." I said in a - you should have known that already voice.  
"Okay, I dare you to go in the bathroom or closet and take your panties off and put them on Jasper's head, and he has to wear them like that until six turns pass." I laughed and got up and went to the closet, left the door open and pulled my undies of. I walked out and stuck them on his head.  
Jasper stood up, "I am king of the undies world! I even have the undy crown to prove it! See." He said in a mocking tone, pointing at his head. "My turn." He got an evil grin.  
"Saline. Truth or dare?" She gave him a 'you're stupid look' "Okay, I dare you to walk across campus saying hi to everyone, including teachers."  
"That's not bad, okay." Saline got up and started for the door. Jasper cleared his throat. "I wasn't done. You have to do it in a bra and underwear." She shot him an evil look. She did not bother to go into the bathroom to take her shirt or pants off; she stood right where she was by the door, and got undressed.  
"You would have seen me without it on in a few moments anyways. Moreover, I love you and everything but pick your mouth up. You are drooling all over Sky's floor." She giggled and said to Sam; whom was staring at her as if she was a million dollars and he was a seventeen year old who just won it.  
"You have. Um." He could not find the words for it, so he pointed.  
"My bra?" Saline said.  
"No. You have a stamp!" I said while everyone gasped.  
"Okay." Saline backed out of the door and ran. We all stayed in my room and listened in on her thoughts to make sure she was talking to people. She was and she was red blushier than ever.  
"Take your shirt off." I said to Sam bluntly. He looked at me like – wtf.  
"Do it." Lat said. Abaddon looked at her as if she was insane.  
"Um I'm good. I think I will keep it on. Plus you man over there might kill me if I do." He said reassuring Abaddon and Jasper. I got up along with Lat and we went to stand over him.  
Saline came back right then. "Done." Then she saw us. "Oh no! Do not touch him or I will kill you."  
"He won't take his shirt off." Abaddon said. When she looked at him in a –what the fuck- way.  
"Why does he need to?" saline was getting mad.  
"I want to see his stamp. But he is hiding something." I said while Lat narrowed her eyes at him.  
"Well see mine," She said pointing to her boob. "It is the same." She looked at him and he was looking at her face and not her chest like everyone else. She blushed. "What are you hiding?" She went up to him, pulled him by the wrist into the closet, and slammed the door.  
"Does this mean the game is over?" Jasper yelled at the door.  
"Baisez vous!" **(Fuck You- in French) **Saline yelled through the door. So we all took the assumption she meant yes.  
"Do you have condoms in there?!" Abaddon yelled at the door, which we were all leaning on, to hear what they said. The door flung open and shut slamming and hitting all of our faces saying fuck you again.  
I took my underwear off Jaspers head because he looked ridiculous.  
Everyone set up on the floor and we watched Titanic. We hardly watched it; we made out more than half of the movie. The movie was over almost two and a half hours later and Saline and Sam never came out.  
They came out almost an hour after the movie was over. Moreover, we all knew what happened. Saline and Sam had sex.  
"Hypocritical ass." I made a sour face at Saline; she told us we were not allowed to have sex – but here she was having sex – with a man she hardly knew. She gave me an apologetic smile and hugged him and they said their goodbyes before he left.  
Everyone but me fell asleep. My mind was way overloaded with horrible things to be able to sleep; even if we just had a bunch of fun.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Saline went in to her office and arranged for all of us; to not have to go to class. We couldn't sleep in so we took showers, and went to Red Lobster.  
When we walked in a stubby, but strong looking, woman with long, natural looking, red curls greeted us. She had on a black pair of jeans, black, high-heeled shoes, and a red tank top under her black uniform shirt on.  
"Welcome to Red Lobster! I am Denise Leanne Diamond-. How many will be with you today ma' am." Denise said to me.  
"Five, but may we have a booth that seats at least six? We might have one more join us, but it's not that likely." I said smiling my 'I'm trying to be nice but I don't know how long I can keep it up smile'. I was very anxious and my legs were killing me.  
"Yes ma'am, we do. Follow me." She walked us towards the far right, corner of the restaurant. We sat at a leathery, red booth; big enough to fit ten people at. When we were all sitting Denise said, "Do you know what you would like to drink?"  
"Do you have liquor, beer, or any alcoholic drinks?" Abaddon asked and Lat elbowed him in the arm.  
"Yes sir. Take a look at the back of the menu, there is a whole list. Anything for you ladies?" She remarked.  
"I think I will have a glass of sweet tea and water."I said.  
"We'll all have that as well; all of us." Therefore, she wrote down her stuff and walked away.  
We talked about how good we looked and how much we were glad to have each other and about 6 minutes later the waitress came back with a tray full of drinks.  
"Here you go." She said when she put the last cup of tea down, and a breadbasket. "Do you know what you all would like to eat yet?"  
I looked around and every one nodded.  
"Ill have the Cajun Chicken Pasta bowl" Jasper said, Sam ordered the same thing.  
"I'll have anything with lobster," Abaddon said cheerfully.  
"I'm sharing with him, so nothing for me." Lat said.  
She looked at me, but I could not answer; one I was sharing with Jasper and two- there was the most gorgeous man alive –vamp, wolf, monster, witch, whatever- was staring at me. He was about six foot even –give or take an inch- he had dark, dark, brown hair, and if I had it right; blue eyes. He was dressed in all black – pants, jacket, shirt, shoes, and probably socks.  
Denise looked at me confused and I only know this because I could feel her gaze boring in to me, as were every ones but Sam's. When Denise finally turned away to look at what had me so star struck she said, "That Luis No Last Name. He is new but does a better job than I did in two months. I think it's just because of his drop-dead gorgeous looks; if I say so." She said in an awed tone. "Anyways is there anything I can get you dear?" she finished. I shook my head and she left. I turned back to Sam, whom was staring at Luis.  
"His name is not Luis." I said in a matter of fact tone.  
"I know." Sam said.  
"He looks oddly familiar. Like I think I have seen him before…" Lat said dazed in confusion.  
I ran over his name in my mind and pictures and anything I could think of that would be useful. After about two minutes of utter silence, I said "Lucifer." I looked over to see Sam's face but he was not even at our table. He was standing by Luis. Sam!" I yelled not caring whom in the word –restaurant- heard me. I bolted out of my chair grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him out of the restaurant. Jasper put five or ten dollars on the table I think, and then they all followed.


	10. Chapter 10

"What the fuck? What do you think you're doing?" I yelled at Sam. Everyone had a curious but hard expression. Sam looked confused.  
"What do you mean? I was asking him why the fuck he was here." He tried to explain himself.  
"Car. Now. Go! Ugh!" I was giving out orders.  
"We walked." Abaddon said in a you're-crazy kind of tone.  
"What ever. Let's go." I said and we started to walk. We were about five minutes from the house when I got a shooting, severe pain in my head and stomach. It was really harsh and I was barely able to handle it.  
We walked and I tried not to let anyone notice it, but Lat kept glancing at me, asking me if I was okay- without words; with her eyes. I just winced. It was getting worse.  
"Are you okay?" Jasper said when he saw Lat glance at me worriedly. I stopped walking –and so did everyone else- and everything started to spin and I felt brutally nauseated. I could not answer them- I just hurt too badly and was to…confused.  
"Hunny. Babe… Skylar!" Jasper kept saying names to get my attention, as did a few others. But everything went blurry and his voice got cloudier and cloudier with every milla second that passed. I fell to the ground.  
I think I may have felt a few sets of arms reach to help me up as I fell, but I know I hit the floor before any of them actually got to me. I couldn't hear but mumbles and blurred whispers. I couldn't feel but scarce engagements and whereabouts. I couldn't see but nothing. Everything was inadequate and insufficient. All I knew was that someone (I think) was carrying me, and running (I think).

********SOME LONG TIME LATER*********

I could feel the needles in my arms. I could hear the steady beats of a heart monitor or something of that nature. I could hear the steady droplets of a liquid into a greater amount of liquid and the swooshing of the liquid through a tube. I could smell…alcohol or anti-bacterial things. I could feel the soft material that was atop of plastic, in which I was lying on. I could feel the knot of hair that was in a bundle behind my head, and the heat radiating from above me.  
All the time I was feeling, smelling, touching, and hearing, my eyes stayed shut. After a moment of taking in the atmospheric setting around me, I opened my eyes. Everything was a bit blurry but I could make out various things such as the white and faded blue walls and cabinets, and the… silhouette figures standing above me?  
I tried to sit up but one of the figures told me to lie back down. I was too weak and I could tell so I did not fight. I recognized the voice.  
"Who are you? What are you? Where am i? What's happening?" I started to worry and as I did I heard the steady beat of a monitor go faster and faster. I heard a few feet run into the room, and I felt a pinch as someone fidgeted with the thing in my arm. After they messed with the thing in my arm my vision cleared up completely and I saw all my friends and loved ones standing over me.  
I smiled and said nothing. I looked from Saline to Lat to Abaddon, to Sam, and finally rested on Jasper. He was smiling the most grateful, most crooked, most amazing smile in the universe. I patted the bed and Saline and Jasper sat on either side of me, while Lat and Abaddon sat on each side by my feet, and Sam stood there with a hopeful and sweet smile.  
"I'm sorry Sam." Was all I said before I started to cry. "I'm sorry Lat and Abaddon." I sniffled. "I'm sorry Saline and Jasper." I wiped the tears from my eyes and sat up. "I have no idea what happened and I have no intent on learning of it at the moment." I smiled. "But I know I must have been…not awake… for a while by the looks on you alls faces. And I may have never woken up, and I would have lived my after life, or whatever, in hell-miserably." I shifted my weight a little to my left because I i didnt want to move the IV cord. "I was not all that nice to you guys before…all this. Moreover, I never told any of you how much you meant- scratch that- I never told any of you how much you MEAN to me. I love you guys so much!" I started to cry harder, and I saw Saline, Lat, Abaddon, and Sam get teary-eyed too. Jasper hugged me, kissed my forehead, and whispered for my ears, "I love you. You are my life and soul. It means so much to hear you say what I thought I already knew." He kissed my head one more time and leaned back.  
"Okay…" A tall female lad walked in, in a doctor's uniform and said, "I see you're awake; it's been eleven , I am going to check your vitals and then you may leave if they are well. But first I need a family member to sign these papers." Abaddon got up and smiled at me. The woman checked my stuff and smiled. "After he signs these you may go." She said, taking the IV and things out of me.  
"Do you think you could all go to the car and wait for us, and get Abaddon on the way there?" Jasper said abruptly with an amazingly gorgeous to die for smile. They all nodded, said their byes, and walked out.  
"I bought this or you." He held up a bag so beautiful I was afraid to touch it because it looked so priceless! He set the bag on the end on the bed and pulled out the most to-die-for red, strapless dress. I was flabbergasted and speechless. It was beautiful! It must have cost a lot! But I took the dress and slid off the bed.  
I took off the backless, pain-in-the-ass hospital gown (if you can even call it a gown). I looked at the dress and he smiled and unzipped it before handing it to me. When he did, I stepped into it, and pulled it up. Once I had it in place, he stood behind me and zipped it.  
"You look… Do you like it?" He said in a worshipping, loving, adorable, flirtatious tone.  
"I love it. Thank you." I whispered, and turned around and hugged him as tight as I could, and he hugged back, and kissed the top of my hair. He pulled away from me and pulled shoes out of the bag. They were just as gorgeous as the dress; they were red, strappy, and just adorable and elegant. Jasper got down on his knees and slid the shoes on each of my feet, smiling and taking deep, relaxing breaths as he did so.  
Once he was done, he stayed on one knee. My eyes opened wide my breathing became irregular. I knew what he was going to do- propse! 

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I GOT BUSY!  
BUT I AM GOING TO POST THREE MORE CHAPTERS TONIGHT

THEY WILL BE SHORT BUT THEY WILL BE GOOD. TRUST ME!  
WELL HOPE YOU LIKED IT! Please READ AND REVIEW1!

What do you think Skylar says –yes or no or even maybe- to Jasper!?!?

Nita Kay3


	11. Chapter 11

SKYLARS PROPSAL**********************

we were in the hospital and I was just getting u, and leaving. However, when the nurse left with Abaddon, and the others went to the car, Jasper gave me a few gifts.  
He bought me a beautiful, red, dress. It was strapless, it looked scrunched (a little), the top, and the bottom went into three layers, and it stopped above my knee. It looked more like a prom dress than anything did-but it was amazing. He got me the strappy, leatherish, red heels to go with it. Moreover, he got on one knee.  
He smiled the most radiant, hope-filled, ecstasy-filled smile. He was in a pair of sexy, faded, blue jeans, and a white t-shirt- which had a black tuxedo jacket atop of it. He was to die for at this moment; more than any other did. He had his hands folded over his knee and said…  
"I love you." In addition, I started to cry-more. "When you…" He was searching for the right word so I helped him out, "passed out?" He nodded and went on, "When you passed out I thought you were dead, and I had no clue as to what happened. And I didn't tell you how much you meant to _me._ I thought I would never get to tell you that. I thought I would never get to kiss you or see your perfect, dazzling smile or your stunning eyes again." He started to cry. However, that just made the moment all the more better because I knew he really meant everything he said. I took a deep breath.  
"I want to oath myself to you. I want to be your warrior as well as your soul mate. I want to spend every second of my life and every breath I take –devoted to you. Will you accept me Jasper, as your warrior?" He looked straight at my eyes the whole time he spoke.  
I smiled a strikingly gracious smile. "I have a dazzling smile?" I giggled through my tears.  
"Dazzling enough to stop a million men and my heart." He said smiling. His eyes were anxious for me to answer him.  
"Yes." I whispered. But he did not get up, his chin quivered, and he said in a strong but low voice, "Will you take me as your husband to?" AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! I SCREAMED IN MY HEAD!  
I nodded a few soft nods and got on my knees too, and kissed him.  
It was a very soft, passionate, and heated, in love kiss. I was going to treasure this moment longer than forever. "I love you too." I said once we broke off. After we broke apart, he gently took my left hand and placed a brilliant, amazing, silver, diamond ring on my ring finger. I sucked in a huge breath of air, and just stared at my hand. Then we got up.  
"Ready?" He said after a moment of me admiring the elegant ring.  
"Yes. It is so elegant, and beautiful, and everything it should be." He picked me up bridal style and I winced. When he touched my upper back, it was severely tender.  
"What's wrong?" He placed m, sitting up, back on the bed.  
"My back, by my shoulder."I said. He looked at it and looked stunned. He actually seemed like he had never seen a girl before, his eyes were so big. "What?" I said turning to look as well. He went and got a mirror from somewhere and handed it to me. And then I knew.  
I had new tattoos, on each side of my back. One by each shoulder blade. Had a different design.  
My right side had a blood red heart, surrounded by a swirl of tiny stars that started at the left of the heart and wrapped around and went down my back, and in the center of the heart, there was something but I could not make it out.  
"It's our initials." He said, reading my mind. Therefore, I nodded.  
My left shoulder had an arrow and a sword crossing to make an X. and under it, there was a bow (for the arrow). It was very cool. It was in a black and silvery color.  
I am guessing the stamp on my left was to resemble the warrior oath and the one on my right resembled the marriage that would take place between us.  
Jasper laughed a little and pulled his shirt off, and sure enough, he had the same things on his back. He sat next to me and I traced the heart on his back for a few minutes and he said abruptly, "We have been up here for half an hour and everyone is in the car, I'm sure dying of anxiousness, b/c were taking so long. Wanna go?"  
"No but I guess we have to." I said smiling.  
We got up and walked hand in hand, radiant, dazzling smiles, and loving eyes, out to out to our friends, whom were standing by a long, big, black stretch limo. I couldn't believe what I saw when we got down there- Abaddon on one knee in front of Lat, whom was jumping up and down clapping insanely. I shook my head and smiled, but I did not see S and Sam. I wonder…


End file.
